It has been well known that hydrocarbon producing wells, such as oil and gas wells, are ignitable. Upon ignition, and damage to the wellhead equipment, such wells become giant open air flames which may burn uncontrolled unless quenched or extinguished. The particular problems associated with this type of fire have been demonstrated in Kuwait with so many oil and gas wells being simultaneously on fire. Such fires create a vast amount of pollution and are a waste of a non-renewable energy source.
In the past, one preferred way of extinguishing an uncontrolled oil or gas well fire was to initiate an explosion adjacent to the flame. During the explosion, the explosive material uses up all free oxygen from the immediately surrounding vicinity which in conjunction with the explosive shock wave deprives the flame of oxygen thereby extinguishing it. However, such a technique requires that a precise amount of explosive be placed in a precise position relative to the flame. This can be difficult to do in a crowded area in which many fires are burning simultaneously. Further, this technique is slow and hazardous since it involves the use of explosive materials in a hot and dangerous environment.